Arron Richards
Full Name: Arron Richards Age: 17 Gender: male Birthplace: Goldenrod city, johto\ Class: Underdog History The history of Arron Richards is no pleasant tale I must warn you now. It is riddled with traumatic events and hardships. Worst of all, the process of one losing, then regaining their minds. But, I’m getting ahead of myself, this is how his story began… He was born in the summer, a small boy born to a human and a human mother. His father was a normal human, giving birth to a normal child. Black hair, a respectabel weight, a perfectly normal baby boy. The mother fawned over her small child constantly, spoiling him at every chance she could. She absolutely loved her newborn son and his affections. It could be said that she spent more time with her child then she did with her husband or parents. Yet, even with the mothers love, the child loved his father evermore. For his father taught him things about life that he would never have learned otherwise. Like how to fish, cook, survive in nature. His father taught him how to understand pokemon's emotions, recognizing when they were happy, sad, or angry, how to do many miraculous things. He also played with his child, pretending to be a much larger pokemon and playing tag or hide and seek with the young boy. For the first 8 years of Arron’s life, things were happy. He met many people, friends, family, even wild pokemon. The young boy was especially excited when he met his father’s brother, another Luxio morph that had been at the hospital when the boy was born. Not only that, he soon made two very close friends. It seemed that from there on, his life would be smooth and easy, with few problems to intervene. Sadly that is not the way of the gods, for that year his father had gotten a job at an office building. One day he came home from work, distracted and distant. When he had tucked his child into bed, the father sat down and told his wife that something very weird had happened to him today. At work there had been an employee that had kept staring at him during an orientation meeting that he attended. Then during lunch the man had come outright and told him that he really liked him, more than normal. Then…he kissed the father. The mother was taken aback, she was appauld at what she had heard. She asked if he had told his boss about this. Arron’s father replied that this was his boss. They dismissed it immediately and prepared for the next day, not realizing the danger they were in, nor the slight rustling in the bushes. The next day Arron’s father took the day off to stay with his son and try to forget the strangeness of the other day. It was about mid-day and Arron had just finished eating his late breakfast, he was happy that he was going to be allowed to skip school today. Then the doorbell wrang. When his father went to answer it, he heard the door open, some talking, an angry voice, and then the door slamming. His father rushed out and yelled for his son to hide, not giving any explanation. Arron quickly crawled into a cupboard with his father’s help. Just as his father nearly closed the door though, a loud crack was heard and Arron’s father slumped to the ground, a bullet hole in the back of his head. Arron covered his mouth with his paws as he witnessed what happened to his beloved father, and then he witnessed something worse. The man bagan doing horrible unspeakable things to his father’s corpse, making Arron nearly lose his mind from the sight. Then after a few seconds later….he witnessed the man commit suicide, fully confirming the insanity that now crept upon the boy. When his mother came home from her job, she found this site, she found her son, and she called the police. After the incident, Arron was taken to a psychological doctor, and proclaimed “mentally unstable”. This sent the boy’s mother into a fit of depression, she left without even glancing at her child, completely forgetting about him and the horrors she had just seen. A day later, they found her body at the bottom of a cliff. It seemed like all hope for the boy was lost, that he would be sent to a mental institution and live out his life as a mental patient in an enclosed structure. Somethign interesting happened though, a company offered a special type of treatment, somethign that might help Arron deal with the stress of this terrible act, it would offer him the chance to splice his dna with a pokemon, a chance to start over. The treatment would give him traits of said pokemon, and the ability to speak to other pokemon. The young man agreed, some small vestige of his sanity reachign out, hoping the project would indeed help. It took place within days, and his DNA was fused with that of a luxio, giving him several features such as enlarged canine teeth, a luxio's tail and golden colored cat's eyes. The project was a sucess, and after a few tests, Arron's new abilities were confirmed. Despite this however....nothign changes. The young man was still plagued by his traumatic experience. The treatment was a failure in his eyes, and he was ready to give up hope. Yet as all hope would begin to seem lost, a man claiming to be the boy’s uncle came forth and claimed him. It was through him that the healing would begin, that he would learn to play music, re-socialize, and forget that horrible moment. It was quick though, he had to regain fragments of his sanity before he could even think of re-socializing. He first learned how to sing. This teaching him that his voice was strong, that it was not taken away by the incident. Then he learned to play the guitar, a way for him to forget the troubles of the world and be in his own little world. It was through these actions he steadily regained sanity and was able to finish school. On his seventeenth birthday, he told his uncle he wanted to go on his pokemon journey and start fresh in the world. He also made contact with his two childhood friends and made arrangements to go on his adventure with them. Although the doctors would be against the idea, his uncle was all for it, even as going as far as to buy him a new guitar so he could play on the road. His final gift was a plane ticket and a goodbye hug. Thus, Arron began his quest and embarked on his journey in the world of pokemon. Personality Despite the sad look, and demeanor, Arron is actually a people person. Preferring to be around one to two people, he likes to show off his amazing talent for singing and make as many friends as he can. For the need to be around people is due to a traumatic event in his childhood that has unfortunately scarred him for life. Despite this, he usually maintains a positive outlook on life, even when singing. Because he’s still growing and is in (what he considers) his prime, he takes full notice of girls and often tries to impress them in some way. Yet, he is not the sporty jock, who will try to impress with his strength, nor is he the genius who tries to impress with his knowledge. No, he is the poet, the bard, the singer, the joker, and the man who would rather sing than fight. It is this reason that he grew up with so many friends in high school. Yet, he is not totally stupid. In fact, he skipped a grade when he was thirteen because of his understanding of his subjects in jr. highschool. He just would rather sing about problems than try to solve them mathmaticly. When encountering the topic, or those who are engaged in same sex relationships, something interesting happens. When he meets two girls that are in a courtship, he is fine, often wishing them the best and moving on his way. When he encounters two males however…he becomes shockingly dark. He doesn’t look at them, he glares at them if they talk to him, and he finally will just storm off if he feels that they are wasting his time. Is he against gay rights? No, he actually believes in them (even though he’s not into other men). This hate comes from the same traumatizing event as earlier, the death of his father. Meeting his first pokemon Arron and Eliza met as Arron was on hsi way to the nearest airport. She collided with him and sent them both tumbeling. They soon got into a ehated argument about it, each side claiming the other was at fault. Finally when their tempers cooled, they talked more relaxedly and eventually decided to travel together, at least until the airpot. During this treck they actually gre to be close friends, despite some rather tough love from the buneary. When it came time for arron to leave, Eliza went with him. Relationships Saimon Cross - Best friend